Megurine Luka
Megurine Luka (巡音ルカ), codenamed CV03, is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc., and was initially released in January 2009 for the VOCALOID2 engine. She is the third and final release of Crypton's Character Vocal Series and was a Character Voice VOCALOID. Her voice is provided by the Japanese voice actress and singer, Yū Asakawa (浅川悠 / Asakawa Yū), who was recorded in Japanese and English for the voicebank.Yū Asakawa's Official ProfileYū Asakawa's Blog As of 31st of August, she is due to be moved to the new Piapro Studio software. She previously appeared on an older version of the software. Concept Luka's original concept was that of a bilingual VOCALOID and according to Crypton Future Media, Luka was originally going to be called "Hatsune Miku", prior to the change of concept plans for the Character Vocal series.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0902/10/news036.html Etymology Her surname combines "Meguri" (巡, circulate or around) and "Ne" (音, sound), while the name "Luka" invokes the Japanese homonyms "nagare" (流, flow) and "ka" (歌, song) or "ka" (香, scent), thus making: "songs to all around the world as scent spreads." Her name is based on her concept, which is "travelling sound", meaning words which are translated from one language to another.http://blog.crypton.co.jp/mp/2009/01/post-95.html Her codename of "CV03" means "Character Vocal 03". Appearance According to KEI, who was asked by Crypton to illustrate her, her design was made to be asymmetrical due to her bilingual software so she would look different in various angles. Unlike previous mascots in the series, her costume is not based on a school uniform. She is based on the "Yamaha VL1 VL-1". Her dress was designed to look old-fashioned to make her represent the past. As a form of contrast, the "∞" on her neck area represents "sound around".http://sekiseblog.blog51.fc2.com/blog-entry-150.html Her design incorporates and . The gold curl design on her chest mimics brass instruments and a circulatory organ. The blue jewel near her throat represents moisture in the air and water drops.IT Media News - 「巡音ルカ」は「ミク」「リン・レン」とどう違う？ (How is Luka different from Miku and Rin/Len?) History Marketing Despite the inclusion of English, Megurine Luka was not aimed at a worldwide audience. Instead, she was focused primarily at Japanese producers. Her VOCALOID2 software and promotions therefore were restricted for a long time to within Japan and not even software support was offered in English. Crypton Future Media applied for trademark for Luka on January 29, 2015.http://www.trademarkia.com/megurine-luka-79159406.html Voicebanks Megurine Luka had a number of VOCALOID releases, some of which were released also for Piapro Studio versions that used the VOCALOID API. |-|Original= :The original voicebank for Japanese. Luka was intended to be a moody sounding vocal with a soft sound and was voice acted, though represents a more experienced singer. :This vocal has since been retired. In the later V4X version the only way to recreate this vocal was via the use of E.V.E.C. colour "Native", as further releases favoured a more realistic vocal for Luka over a voice acted one, though there are significant differences between the original and E.V.E.C.s "Native" colour. * Megurine Luka (VOCALOID2), January 30, 2009 |-|Soft= :A more realistic version of the Megurine Luka vocal designed to sound more like Yū Asakawa, this version has softer sounds for more precise pronunciations. * Megurine Luka V4X (Piapro Studio), March 19, 2015 |-|Hard= :A more realistic version of the Megurine Luka vocal designed to sound more like Yū Asakawa, this version has harder sounds for more precise pronunciations. * Megurine Luka V4X (Piapro Studio), March 19, 2015 |-|English Straight= :The English version of the Megurine Luka vocal, intended to have the same vocal tone as the Japanese version. * Megurine Luka (VOCALOID2), January 30, 2009 * Megurine Luka V4X (Piapro Studio), March 19, 2015 |-|English Soft= :The "English Straight " vocal adjusted to have a softer tone. * Megurine Luka V4X (Piapro Studio), March 19, 2015 References Category:Piapro Characters